The invention relates to a method and a device for producing an electrical connection in accordance with the features of the respective precharacterizing clause of the independent patent claims.
Electrical connections in which a first contact partner is brought into connection with a second contact partner, for example by their being plugged together, are known. Such a plug-in connection is also detachable after being plugged together, this resulting, in particular in the event of severe mechanical vibration or shaking loading, in increased oxidation (frictional oxidation) with an increased contact resistance or even in detachment of the electrical connection and hence contact difficulties or even contact interruptions. At elevated ambient temperature, the ability of the connection to carry current is also reduced. Proposals for eliminating such contact difficulties merely comprise connecting the housings of the two contact partners to each other by mechanical locking means (for example snap-action closures) to prevent inadvertent detachment.